The Secret of the Second Wizarding War
by dearblack
Summary: Several years after the war, Harry Potter started sorting out his godfather's belongings only to find some recordings. However a young unknown women is frequent within the recordings creating confusion for the Boy Who Lived. Who was she?
1. Prologue

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" the female voice stood out against the whirring of the video player. The faces of the individuals within the group stood out against the wooden walls of the attic and lit up the entire room- along with Harry Potter's day, maybe month or possibly his year. The unrecognisable individuals roared in agreement to the girl's statement along with small chuckles, Harry became alert immediately at the phrase he himself often repeated. The owner of the voice shot into view on the screen, her blond hair a screen of sunlight spread behind her as she sat cross-legged near the Black Lake of which Harry was so familiar with. She sat pressed up against another young girl the same age as herself, whose red hair flew in the wind. Harry recognised her immediately. _His mother._ He couldn't believe he was seeing her, young with no idea of what was to come, and furthermore happy.

"Right, will you two pack it in?" a hand covered the screen until a round face appeared, his eyes watering slightly. Harry blanched at the man's face. "Give it back Pete, we're having a laugh. You never know one of our kids could be watching so it's got to be good and God knows how boring you four are!" The female's voice called off screen, Harry felt anger rise at seeing Peter Pettigrew larking around with his father and co. The round face smirked, "Fine, since I'm so boring." and threw the camera towards the two girls who shouted in response, scrambling to catch it. Harry almost wanted to laugh at how close they seemed, how they reacted so familiarly with this unknown girl who was obviously a friend of his mothers.

"Kids? You do realise we will probably never live to the end of the war" voiced a male voice. Harry recognised it immediately as that of his late godfather, Sirius Black. He took joy in the shot of Sirius stood near the lake smoking a cigarette, he looked so undamaged. "Oh, piss off Sirius, have a laugh. Imagine little Jimmy's offspring watching, realising his dad was always a boring old fart." cooed the female voice, the couple shared a laugh imaging James Potters offspring and whom he may conceive it with. Harry frowned, his face a look of pure indignation, he thought long and hard about the blond woman in the video. He could not think of one name who might match that face and neither Sirius nor Remus had mentioned this girl who they were both conversing with in the video. Harry watched with interest as Remus prowled towards the camera and reached over and plucked the girl into his arms whilst his mother filmed.

"Jimmy..." he murmured aloud, this girl she must have knew his father well to call him that as he had never heard anyone else refer to him like that. Her blue eyes twinkled in the video as she screamed whilst Remus repeatedly threw her in the air and caught her. He watched fascinated as his father wrestled the girl out of Remus' arms and protected her from his torment. James Potter had wrapped his arms around the petite girl, whose head just about reached his father's neck. He must have been aware of their dramatic height difference as he gently rested his head upon hers. The Boy Who Lived was caught between the sadness and excitement of seeing his mother and father and the severe discomfort he felt looking at this unknown woman. He wondered if her hands had ever touched him or if she had ever spoken his name. He wondered if she was alive now, had possibly done shopping at Diagon Alley this morning. He wondered if she had died long before he was born, never knew he had existed. Had she died just after this video had been taken?

"What are you- Oh? Harry dear, why are you-", Mrs Weasley's chocolate eyes followed Harry's line of sight to the recording. Currently James had his arms around Peter and Remus dancing in an over-the-top fashion, he could hear his mother laughing uncontrollably due to the look on the males faces. "Oh Harry, you shouldn't be watching this…" Her caring eyes took on a deep sadness as she looked at the figures of the Marauders prancing around on the video, their laughs echoing round the loft of 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry's heart was heavy after watching just minutes of a single recording, knowing there was a box in the corner full of videos. The raven haired man looked straight at Molly, pierced her with two emeralds and asked a dreadful question: "Who was she?"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.**_

Three pairs of feet smashed along the concrete floor of King's Cross Station, battling against time to arrive on platform 9 ¾ on time. The three figures, sped towards the hidden entrance onto the platform rushing straight through, and being presented in front of the bright red steam engine known as: The Hogwarts Express.

The only girl out the trio crouched, her slim frame heaving with the effort to get air into her lungs. Her blond hair was a tangle due to the wind catching in it, her cheek were tinged pink and glistened slightly with sweat. "As- soon- as- I get- enough- oxygen into my lungs- I'm going- to- kill you- Jimmy", she wheezed heavily. James Potter looked up, coping better with the unexpected bout of exercise due to him being the quidditch captain, fear flickering in his hazel eyes.

"Look, Cel I'm sorry. Seriously, I owe you big time." James ran a hand through his messy raven locks and looked towards Toby Dearborn, who had started to walk off towards the train, "Tobe!" The recipient flipped his finger towards James without even looking back. James sighed heavily knowing it was his fault they had all nearly missed the train, he didn't mean to oversleep.

"I can't believe I've got such a knob head as a brother." James smirked and wrapped an arm around her petite shoulders, "But, you wouldn't have it any other way little sis!" he barked in delight and guided her onto the train. The pair walked along the cabin, Celeste Dearborn's face a picture of half- anger and half- amusement. James stepped slightly in front, his long legs allowing him to move faster, and opened the cabin door for his younger sister, "You first."

"Did you nearly make Dearborn miss the train again Prongs?" Sirius Black looked between the pair, his eyes lighting up in amusement. Receiving a shove in the shoulder in response, he looked closer towards his best mate's younger sister. Her eyes were crystal blue, looking intently at Peter Pettigrew who teased her about a story from the summer, her tanned skin standing out against the white shirt of her uniform. White blond hair compared to her brothers pure black hair proved they were never siblings, could never be. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, they were still siblings if not biologically and that could never be his excuse for his feelings.

"You do realise you're really going to have to grovel to Toby", Celeste announced to James who had tucked himself in the corner as if to hide from his responsibility. He nodded his head in response, "Well I better go find him, wish me luck." He called as he left, leaving just Celeste, Peter and Sirius.

"Hey Pete, any chance you could go find Remus for me? He owes me a couple of galleons and I'm desperate for some sweets. I think he's with Evans in the prefect cabin." For a moment the cabin was in silence, Peter glanced between Celeste (who was watching the exchange with mute interest) and Sirius. He gave a short burst of laughter before agreeing, "Sure Padfoot, anything for you two", without anything else being said he left the cabin, his laughter echoing down the corridor.

"Black, if you needed me alone you should of just said…" Celeste sang sweetly, her eyes meeting his playfully. His cheeks reddened slightly but he played it off casually, "I was telling the truth Dearborn" but his smirk grew on his face until he had to admit defeat. Celeste leaned slightly, her head resting gently onto her fist, "so you don't want me?" she questioned, her eyes large. Sirius felt his breath leave his lungs rapidly and his heart sped up. He couldn't believe how lucky he was and- Bang. The door flew open and James walked in. Celeste the professional didn't bat an eyelid, and allowed James to pull her feet into his lap, "So what have you two been talking about?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

(December 2nd 1960)

"She did what?" raged a furious woman in her early 40's. Her red hair matched the fury that bubbled inside of her, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own brother had done this. Her husband sat, his hair black peppered with grey, cradling the baby whilst looking intently at her. The baby wasn't even a year old, just a month younger than her cousin who lay deep in a slumber upstairs. There was a dusting of blond hair on her head and she lay comforted in her uncles arms.

"Tell it again Son," the auror said calmly, at the table sat a blond haired boy. His round face was streaked with tears and tinged red. He hiccupped slightly, his small pudgy hands holding a cup. He started hopelessly round the room, finding only comfort that his baby sister was safe and looked after her. His eyes focused on the red haired lady, finding confidence in her kind hazel eyes.

"Mommy left. And Daddy." The red head woman walked over to the child, crouched before him, her eyes welled with tears. "Why? Did they say why?" The child's face screwed up, thinking hard about what was said and if in his mind he could find the answer. Suddenly his face unscrewed and he raised his sea blue eyes towards his aunt, "War." Euphemia Potter cried out, her heart squeezing hard for these two children before her, she vaguely recognised her husband walking out the auror. She collected the nearly two year old into her lap, cradled him gently.

"They're ours." She heard from her husband Fleamont, "Celeste and Toby, I don't care what others say. James will never have known any different, they will be siblings." Euphemia looked up at him, the child pressed against her chest, "Did you think I would say any different? I am not the same as my coward brother and his wife, the war hasn't even arrived and they've already ran away." She ranted bitterly. Both of the children lay sleepily in their adoptive parent's arms, soon to be oblivious to what their parents had done. Soon to be with their brother, happy and treated well.


End file.
